Mike Montgomery (Book Character)
Michelangelo "Mike" Montgomery is Aria's younger brother. Physical Appearance Mike is essentially the male version of his sister, with ice blue eyes, black hair, and an angular face. Aria once noted it would be very difficult for her to pretend she and Mike weren't related. Just one year younger than Aria, Mike is also quite tall. Biography Mike is what his sister would call a "Typical Rosewood Guy": He's one of the popular guys at school, he's perverted, he plays lacrosse, and he seemingly has no real substance. Mike is extremely interested in chasing girls and partying; he hated it when his family moved to Iceland and was very relieved when they returned to Rosewood three years later. He's the complete opposite of Aria personality wise. Mike doesn't know that their father Byron has been cheating on their mother Ella until Flawless, when he and Aria spot him making out with his paramour Meredith at a trashy bar in Old Hollis. Aria quickly tries to rush them out, but not before Mike gets a good glimpse at his father with his old college student. He becomes very sullen and withdrawn whenever their dad is brought up, showing a side of himself that Aria has never seen before. When Ella finds out and their parents divorce, Mike largely blames Aria, especially after he finds out that she's known about their father's affair. He is even angrier when she sees her friend Alison DiLaurentis crack a joke about it in an old home video aired on the news during Perfect. In Unbelievable Aria confesses about the strange threatening notes she's been receiving to Mike. He encourages her to tell the police what's happening. When Ella starts dating a new guy, artist Xavier Reeves, Mike takes a strong liking to him, especially after he disses Icelandic culture. He's completely unaware of the dynamics between Xavier and Aria and even tells her that he thinks she's being a little rude to their mom's new boyfriend. Throughout most of the series, Mike has been trying to hook up his sister with his best friend and mentor Noel Kahn, who is also quite possibly the richest kid in Rosewood. Aria and Noel finally start to date, making Mike very happy indeed. He has gone out with both Hanna Marin and Kate Randall, but on a bet. Hanna was trying to steal Mike from Kate as a result of their ongoing rivalry. It turns out that Kate actually had no interest in him, and was just making it look like she did to get back at Hanna. But while Hanna was attempting to win Mike over during her rivalry, she actually ended up falling for him. Mike also previously dated a girl named Savannah, who was his first girlfriend. In Twisted, Hanna poses for her father's promotional political ad, catching the eye of a photographer, who tells her he can help jump start her modeling career. However, Mike wisely tells Hanna that the guy is skeevy, unprofessional, and only wants to bang her. However, Hanna is tiffed, accusing Mike of not believing in her potential to be a model. Mike denies this accusation and warns her not to meet with him, giving her the ultimatum of their relationship. Stubbornly, Hanna breaks up with Mike and seeks out the photographer, only to find that Mike was right--the guy does try to jump on Hanna, and he is barely a photographer and he only wants money. By the end of the book, Hanna misses Mike and regrets how she treated him. In Ruthless, he gets a new girlfriend although he still misses Hanna. He and Hanna encounter each other once in the book, but they only exchange a few words. He also scores one of the main roles in the school play. In Stunning, Mike begins to date a sophomore student named Colleen Bebris. She has a bubbly personality and he really likes her. He is annoyed by Hanna's rudeness towards his girlfriend but he eventually breaks up with Colleen, realizing that she wasn't right for him. After a video of Hanna stalking Mike and Colleen is spread around, he's impressed by her dedication and decides to get back with her. Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Montgomery Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Day Students (books)